


you made me love you

by sweetiejelly



Category: Private Romeo (2011)
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetiejelly/pseuds/sweetiejelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Glenn's</i> beyond <i>West Point to Sam (in that Sam would never ever want to leave, he's pretty sure).</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you made me love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frances_veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frances_veritas/gifts).



> Written for Moey's birthday tomorrow. Posting slightly early. Happy early birthday, Moey! Thank you for loving these boys and making pretty, pretty gifs of them and making me fall completely in love with these two and this adaptation! :D You are a shining light yourself and I hope you have a beautiful birthday! <333 p.s. sorry this is so super short but I kinda cut it close with this because I just had to watch the movie again. :P For research, you know.
> 
> (Title is from the song at the end of the movie. Also, other quotes are from the movie and the original _Romeo and Juliet_ text itself.)

When Sam does pushups, he used to think of nothing but how much closer he's pushing towards West Point. It keeps him going. Just one more. Just one more. Just one more time. 

Then he sees him - Glenn, another shaved head and uniformed body in his class. Only, not _just_ another. Glenn is - honestly, he's sunshine. He's a pop song and a soda pop, and he pops Sam's mind wide, wide open with thoughts of what if. 

Glenn's _beyond_ West Point to Sam (in that Sam would never ever want to leave, he's pretty sure). 

He has never felt this way before. It's filling up his head so much that when he does pushups now, he sees flashes of Glenn's face like maybe he's dying and trying to relive the best parts of his life. There's Glenn's little smile with the gorgeous dimples and the lit up eyes. There's Glenn shy, eyelashes sweeping low like willows. There's Glenn singing to himself, lo, with voice like an angel. 

Glenn, Glenn, Glenn. 

If only Sam knows the right way to court, to win him over. Maybe if he smiles or says hello the way the really wants to, like he's physically handing over his heart on his palms, maybe then Glenn would stay and chat and maybe like him back. 

"Hey." 

Glenn with a basketball, damp with sweat, and looking at him like maybe he wants to get to know Sam better, too. 

"Hey." 

_Hey, come back,_ Sam wants to say. But Glenn's shy, and Sam would never want to make Glenn uncomfortable or make Glenn's bullies come out of the woodwork. No bullies for Glenn, only the best, even if the best right now is Glenn's back and silence casting long like a fish line over the basketball court – maybe, someday, maybe. 

Sam can't sleep. West Point. Glenn. _Hey_. 

Somewhere along the way, between the bends of the shadows over his wrist, his wall, it's become _Hey_. Glenn. Then West Point. 

"I like your kicks." 

Sam's night is beautiful. It's beautiful because Glenn's in it, horsing around with him - one step forward and one step back, two steps to the side and a sharp turn around, like some complicated dance and like maybe he's interested, too. Glenn's still shy but gosh, so warm. His whole body's warm but his eyes \- his eyes are the warmest. 

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." Glenn takes two steps forward right into his space. 

Sam thinks he might actually be dying from anticipation, from wanting. "Then move not while my prayer's effect I take," he quotes. 

Glenn doesn't move away. Sam waits for him to. But Glenn is still there, face tilted towards his, eager, wanting, too. 

Sam goes for it, lips parting to take part in holding Glenn's lips. Glenn kisses him back, and Sam swears his brain short circuits from the surge of electricity. 

They part, shocked. 

Glenn huffs out a small sigh, happy, Sam thinks. Still, Glenn's dancing away again, putting distance in between them. Sam purses his lips because was it all right for Glenn? 

Glenn comes right back to him though and this time their heads dance, tilting one way then the other. Like this? Like _this_? Until Sam couldn't stand it anymore and guides Glenn's neck, Glenn's cheek, Glenn's jaw to sail right to him. Like this, like this, like this. 

Glenn's skin feels like sin, if sin feels like a warm glow and sweet suction and smiles hanging off the basket of the mouth like a fish hook, a Sam hook. Sam's hooked and would gladly sacrifice such a small thing like _breathing_ for more of Glenn, if not for their interruption. 

Oh. _World_. There is one outside of the mesh of their bodies. Who knew? 

Sam only knows that his world is forever changed. Glenn's bubble is meshed now with his. West Point or not, there's more Glenn to look forward to, the sun, a _life_ , love. 


End file.
